Warrior Man
by Prestige Productions
Summary: Before the Conversations started Ruby, Yang, and Bálor were living very different lives at Beacon Academy Songfic inspired by "Warrior Man" by Dr. Dog. Now LYRIC FREE


_**Well thanks to a certain review, I've been forced to cut OUT the lyrics that inspired this little ficlet. Enjoy -_-**_

It was another day at Beacon Academy for the young man known as Bálor Moonlight, he would find himself literally dragging his tired body out of bed with a loud yawn as he stared out his window, his silver hair sticking up at odd angles.

 _"Yep, I can already tell this day's gonna blow huge salty Boarbatusk nuts."_ He thought this as he trudged to his closet and pulled out a random ensemble of a "Wrestling Soup" T-shirt, faded black dress slacks, and his favorite monochrome colored shoes before eying the Academy uniform in disgust.

"No way in hell am I ever going to wear that, as long as I live and breathe."

He would be out the door half an hour later as he headed down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat, avoiding eye contact with anyone else as he made his way to the front of the line, scooping up a bagette, various greens and other ingredients until he had enough to jerry rig himself a sub sandwich. _"It ain't Schnee Subs, but it's gonna have to do."_ He would start making his way to the doors outside, the sun was shining bright and there was a perfect spot out there somewhere with his name on it. As Bálor made his way outside preoccupied with thoughts of basking in the sunlight running through his head, Ruby Rose would catch him leaving out of the corner of her eye, the crimsonette haired Huntress had been noticing the wolf Faunus a lot lately over these past couple of weeks and something about him just seemed to fascinate her. She watched as he settled down in a nice sunny patch of grass and began piecing together a sandwich with what he had on his tray, she felt herself smile at the thought of one day going out there and sitting with him, if only just to ask why he did that same thing every morning without fail.

Yang would notice her sister staring off in the distance and shake her head, she couldn't blame Ruby for being bored with the current conversation: after all Blake and Neptune were once again comparing their boyfriends, Sun Wu Kong and Neptune Vasilias to one another and frankly it would bore any sane person to madness.

 _"Everyday it's the same thing with these two, did it ever occur to them that maybe those of us who don't have boyfriends would be left out?"_ The blonde brawler would follow her sister's line of sight until she spotted Bálor sitting out in the sun, scarfing down a sub sandwich and listening to his headphones, stopping occasionally to laugh at something.

 _"Now that guy out there has the right idea, just tune out the gossip and enjoy yourself."_

"Lucky Bastard." She would mutter this aloud, earning strange looks from her team mates while Ruby just sighed and continued to look out at the young man who sat in the sun, laughing and enjoying his day without any of the stupid conversation she was forced to endure.

The day would drag forward as Bálor sat through another lecture with Professor Port, this man was supposed to be teaching them how to combat the Grimm, but he seemed content to relieve old war stories instead of teaching them the ins and outs of combating a Death Stalker as a team, and as the wolf looked around at the classroom and saw the various faces of students as they fought to avoid sleep or talked animatedly amongst friends.

 _"These poor bastards would all be Beowulf chow if the Grimm were to jump this place right now."_ A burst of laughter would interrupt his silent evaluation of his classmates, causing the wolf Faunus to look down for the source of the laughter, which turned out to belong to the leader of Team RWBY, the crimsonette Huntress who seemed to be showing off a rather satirical drawing of the good Professor, complete with stink lines for comedic effect.

 _"Wow, that's real mature. Then again what does it matter with old windbag down there prattling on about his grandfather's sayings."_ He would strain his ears to get a better grasp on what the good professor was saying, only to receive a jumble of non-sensical noises for his troubles

 _"Is..is he even speaking ENGLISH anymore?"_

Class would finally let out allowing everyone in the room an audible sigh of relief, as Ruby packed up her notes (and the hilarious drawing she had made of Professor Port she had made) she would spot him from the distance, noticing that familiar flash of silver hair from anywhere after having spent so much time watching him from afar.

 _"Alright Ruby, this is it! Just go up to him and say hello, it's that simple, five words, two syllables! Hel-lo. H-e-l-l-o."_ With her thoughts finally settled, and the adrenaline pumping through her veins, the crimsonette would make her way over to the young man with a brisk walk trying to maintain an air of confidence as she did so.

Only to fall flat on her face when she was only a few feet from him, shame and embarrassment coloring her face as she lay there cursing her rotten luck.

"Man, that looked like it hurt..you okay Ruby?" She could feel a strong pair of hands lifting her up off the ground.

 _"He knows my name! That's so awesome!"_

The red hooded Huntress would hold back a swoon as she looked up, preparing to thank her savior with her most dazzling smile only to feel herself frown when she saw that it was just her good friend Jaune Arc, who was also leader of Team JNPR.

"Hello, earth to Ruby, are you okay?" The blonde haired young man would be waving his hand in front of her face just to make sure she wasn't out on her feet, or worse, concussed.

"Y-yeah Jaune, I'm fine." She would say this quickly as she looked around for any sign of the Faunus who had begun to occupy her daydreams, sighing sadly when she found him nowhere in sight.

 _"Just fine.."_

Bálor was frustrated after the agonizingly slow and boring class that Port had put him through, not only had it taken away precious time from his life, it painfully illustrated the sheer incompetence of the faculty. Port was an old man clinging to life by the wrinkled flabby skin of his old war stories, Oobleck wasn't any better despite being an amazingly fast linguist (A skill that no doubt helped him please the ladies on those cold lonely nights.) but even he seemed rather content on spewing Faunus history instead of helping those Faunus who were living through it today, discrimination or no.

As for Professor Peach? Well he just skipped that class entirely, if he wanted to deal with nature he would simply go outside and spend his time among the warmth of the sun, which was what he usually did regardless. He would pass by a rather beautiful blonde haired Huntress who quickly gave him a wink as she passed him by, the silver haired Faunus would stop and watch her as she made her way down the hall before joining another group of girls and turning the corner out of his sight.

 _"Well that was a pleasant first, somebody actually flirting with me."_ He would whistle quietly to himself as he started heading back to the dorm rooms for the day, intrigued by this new development in his relatively sparse social life.

Yang would smirk as she passed by the silver haired young man from this morning, giving him a flirty wink before she continued walking down the hall, proud of herself as she felt him watching her.

 _"I love it when guys do that, it just makes my day to have a guy drooling all over me, even when he thinks I don't notice."_

"Yang, help us settle a bet." Weiss and Blake would come running up to her, causing the blonde brawler to roll her eyes in annoyance. "Blake seems to think that Sun could outlift Neptune on bench presses!"

The feline Faunus would laugh as they walked down to the cafeteria, a confident smile on her face "Only because it's true, I mean have you seen his abs Weiss?"

At this point not even Yang could take much more of this pointless arguing as she stopped walking and just shook her head in disgust.

"Okay, first of all abs don't have anything to do with weight-lifting, that's all up here in the arms while your abs are located in your tummy!"

Blake would open her mouth to protest but Yang would just hold up a hand and continue on, determined to prove her point.

"Secondly, you two used to actually be somewhat enjoyable people to hang out with before those two showed up here, now all you the two of you can ever seem to talk about is whose boyfriend is better. You've pitted them in every conceivable sort of contest imaginable and no matter who wins you just find new ways to argue about their superiority."

"Yeah but that's because Neptune is-" Weiss would begin to argue her point only for the blonde to literally hold the heiress's lips shut so she could finish.

"Last, but definitely not least…I could outlift both those clowns with just one hand!" With those final words said, she would let go of Weiss's lips and saunter off, satisfied that she had shut the squabbling duo up at least for today anyhow.

Bálor would finally be back in the sanctity of his own dorm room, with a tray of food that was stacked modestly high, enough so that it wouldn't tip over even as he had to slowly crabwalk his way back upstairs.

"It's nights like these that make me happy that I no longer have to share a prison cell, not to mention the grub is better." He would take a bite of his apple and savor it as he stared up at the ceiling and thinking back on the blonde who had caught his eye earlier, wondering if she was really trying to get his attention or just being coy.

 _"Dust knows, they don't make 'em like her down in Vacuo."_ The wolf Faunus would grin and sigh happily before kicking off his shoes and really digging into his meal, the blonde firmly planted in his thoughts even as he lay in bed. Because even though this day was coming to a rather relaxing close, who knew what further misadventures waited for him in this strange and crazy place known as Beacon Academy.

 _ **I got nothing to say here folks, just that I feel neutered having to do this, expect the same treatment for Celebrity**_


End file.
